An online publication system typically includes one or more postings or listings that correspond to offerings of goods or services. For example, a listing may include a description of an item and a desired price for the item. The desired price may be a fixed price or, if the listing corresponds to an auction, a reserve price to be met by a first bid in the auction.
Users of an online publication system may be buyers or sellers of the offerings in the listings. Users that are buyers may select a listing for a wish list or a shopping cart but may not actually buy the offering. Other users may watch a listing by visiting the listing repeatedly while the listing remains active.